kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenjuro Banno
was a scientist and former friend of Krim Steinbelt, and the estranged birth father of Go and Kiriko Shijima. He created the Roidmudes, unique androids that were capable of "evolving" to become more like humans. Later, he creates a knockoff of the Drive Driver, dubbed the http://p-bandai.jp/category/0005/item-1000099666/ and essentially transforms into a knockoff of the rider, calling himself . Character History Past When his development of the Roidmudes had hit a wall, Banno asked his friend Krim Steinbelt for help. Steinbelt gave them the prototype Core Driviars to continue their evolution. However, Banno began to planning experiments which became more lethal. He forced 002 to copy the appearance of Shinzo Hiroi, who had refused to invest in Banno's research. Banno later gets his revenge by torturing 002 as if the latter was actually Shinzo, before Krim saves 002. Krim blamed him for such a malicious act, and it led to the end of both their friendship and partnership. Soon after, Banno began to implant the evil chip containing negative emotions (starting off with 001 and 003). At that time, he secretly stole Krim's mind uploading technology. As well as the Roidmudes, Tenjuro Banno also created an artificial intelligence named Hypnos. Later he revealed that he created his own backup in this AI, seeking to revive and get revenge whenever he will find a good opportunity to do it. Present Banno's body was killed by the first three Roidmudes, but his mind was later uploaded and became a procedure stored in a tablet computer Brain stole from a bystander during 029's revival, and would later be used to help reset Roidmude Cores. When Go found out the truth after Brain used Banno to shelter him from a blow from the Zenrin Shooter while he was down, the Kamen Rider went undercover to save his father, playing the role of the betrayer like a world-class actor. With Chase's interference on barging to the high ranked Roidmudes' hideout when he thought Go's mind was influenced by Freeze, Banno was ripped from Brain's possession by Go and escaped with Banno. Though he was safe thanks to his son, he was still in danger and remained targeted by the Roidmudes. True facade revealed While he seemed willing to help Go and his friends, it turned out that he was simply manipulating them for his own sinister ends. In truth, he let his first three creations kill his human body after using Krim's mind uploading tech to upload himself into Brain's stolen tablet computer, then, while pretending to be held hostage by the Roidmudes, let them wreak havok in Japan, South Korea and Russia, analyzing data produced by their battles with the Kamen Riders. Once he got all the data he needed, he attacked Honganji and Kyu by hijacking control of one of the Ride Boosters, opening fire on Drive and Mach as they tried to prevent the Tornado Roidmude from kidnapping Kiriko. This caused a burned Shinnosuke to fall off a cliff and lose Mr. Belt to a Roidmude, leaving an overwhelmed Go to face Heart alone while Chase went after Tornado. Later, with the stolen data from the Drive Driver and the battle data he'd gathered, Banno successfully transferred his will into a new Driver called Banno Driver. Watching Drive from a distance, Banno and 004 learnt that the Drive Driver had been replaced,having observed that the destructive program they left behind in the original failed to act. In light of this, Banno decided to continue his search for a body elsewhere. Later, when Medic tried to reach her Super Evolution, Banno managed to steal her body, but finally he decided to use Roidmude 006's body whose Core Driviar was almost on par with that of a Super Evolution and uses it to transform into "Gold Drive". Banno also reprogrammed Medic to be killed when he needed a stabilizer for his Sigma Circular. However, his plans are foiled a little bit when Brain sacrifices himself instead, saving Medic. But it does not matter, as long as the Sigma has been awakened successfully. Banno initiates his plan to start a worldwide Global Freeze alone after sacrificing Roidmude 004 to self-destruct on Heart, Medic, Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase. When the Sigma Circular starts to activate, Go and Chase fight Banno. However due to prior injuries, Go is weakened, causing Chase to defend him, before ultimately self-destructing in an attempt to take down Banno. Death Banno, undamaged from Chase's suicide attack, attacks a vengeful Mach, and insults Chase's death as having no worth. Mach soon used the Signal Bike Chaser to become Kamen Rider Chaser Mach, turning the tide of battle over to the white Rider. When Banno tried paralyzing the Rider, Chase's Chaser Viral Cores arrived to undo the paralysis, merging with the Rider's armor, and eventually destroys Gold Drive/006 with a Rider Kick. Still alive in the Banno Driver, Banno threw away his cover laughing madly as he described his final plot, but a detransformed Go ends Banno's reign of terror by using the Shingou-Ax's Full Throttle onto the Banno Driver despite Banno's desperate pleading to spare him, shattering the Driver into unsalvageable scrap. Afterlife Banno, having been stored in Hypnos's programming code, was later revived in complete digital form via Hypnos's dream scanning and analyzing technology. Retaining his Gold Drive form, he fought Go and the incomplete Chase's memory in his son's dream. Video Game Appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution to be added Personality as he prepares to install negative emotions inside it.]] Banno as a human is viewed in flashbacks as a cruel, sadistic man whose constant failures to advance or complete his Roidmude research drove him to insanity. He was also petty as during one of his experiments on his sentient androids, he made one into the likeness of a billionaire who refused to invest in his research to enact his fantasies of torturing him. He also displayed narcissistic tendencies, as he believed anyone who did not understand his supposed genius were beneath him and enjoyed making those kinds of people suffer. To him, the concept of familial love is a foreign notion. He never viewed the members of his family as anything more than research subjects. As an A.I., Banno is more cold and manipulative but retains some of his human traits such as his sadism and his desire to further his scientific goals, as well as his insanity. He also is abusive and manipulative to his Roidmudes, seeing them as nothing but expendable pawns towards his ultimate goal of recreating the Global Freeze. One example of this is him tricking Medic into letting him help her with her Super-Evolution. He then secretly installed some kind of a trojan program when Medic evolved which wiped her A.I. and memories rendering her a broken, mindless puppet who obeyed his every command. Narcissistic and arrogant, Banno is completely convinced of his own genius and is motivated by his god complex and desire to control everything. Despite boasting the glories of his own intellect, most of Banno's greatest works of self-proclaimed genius are ripoffs of the products of Krim's genius, such as the Roidmudes' Core Driviars, the mind uploading technology he used to preserve himself as an AI, and the Banno Driver being reverse-engineered from the Drive Driver. The extent of this shamelessness is best shown in how he plagiarizes not just Krim's work, but Krim himself, via having Roidmude 004 copy Krim's data in order to use the latter's own scientific genius to complete the Sigma Circular. Banno, despite being cruel and sadistic, fears his existence ending, screaming for Go to not destroy him after being defeated by the latter. Before his final moments, his ego showed by frantically claiming to Go that by destroying his consciousness he would "rob the world of its greatest scientific mind" and begged his son not to kill him. Unfortunately for him, Go was more determined in destroying him after all the pain and death he had caused, swinging down the Shingou-Ax and smashing the Banno Driver. The last thing the demented scientist ever did was scream in fear and pain at his own impending death before he was finally destroyed. Family *Sumiko Shijima (former lover, mother of his children, deceased) **Kiriko Shijima (daughter, estranged) ***Eiji Tomari (grandson) ****Shinnosuke Tomari (son-in-law, estranged) **Go Shijima (son, estranged) *Sachiko Emoto Functionality - Banno Driver= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= ::Powers and Abilities ;Roidmude Body Manipulation :Banno is able to attach himself to other Roidmudes and override their will to take control of their bodies. This was first demonstrated when he attached himself to Medic and manipulated her to fight the Riders against her will and later on he destroyed Roidmude 006's data core and took full control and possession of his body. ;Digital Tentacles :Banno can release tentacles made from data to attack the opponents and deliver painful electric shocks once they're latched to them. These tentacles are capable of penetrating through a Roidmude's body and destroy their Cores instantly. On one occasion, he manages to destroy Roidmude 006 without damaging his body and use it for his transformation to Gold Drive. ;Levitation :A feature carried from his tablet form, Banno can levitate himself. Appearances: Drive Episodes 40, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41-46 }} - Gold Drive= Gold Drive is Banno's Rider form based on the stolen data of the Drive Driver with Roidmude 004's modifications. This new Rider is accessed through the use of the Banno Driver. Upon creating a knockoff based on the data of the Drive Driver, and transferring himself to the belt, Banno is able to transform into Gold Drive by possessing the Roidmude body of 006 (first by killing his Core). In this form, he possesses the strength and abilities similar to a Super-Evolved Roidmude. A Roidmude himself, Banno can utilize these following abilities: ;Super Evolved Roidmude: As Banno pointed out himself, he counts as a Super-Evolved Roidmude needed for the Promised Number. ; : As Gold Drive using Roidmude's body, he also shares the signature ability of the Roidmude, and is able to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four Promised Number gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Gold Conversion :By turning the Advance Ignition on the Banno Driver, Gold Drive's tire ignites, allowing him to briefly steal his opponent's weapon or data. The support devices also seem to be obedient to him once they are swiped, and not even the Shift Tridoron Car was immune to this abilities effects. This ability was gradually rendered ineffective after Rinna put a Data Coating encryption on the Shift Cars and the Trailer-Hou to protect them from this ability, then the Signal Bikes received the same enhancement, which temporarily put Mach and Chaser out of action until it was completed. Once he steals a Shift Car or Signal Bike, he can load them into his Shift Brace and initiate their attacks. Also, he can even activate a Full Throttle attack despite lacking a Shift Car or Signal Bike simply by channelling his own power. ;Superhuman Strength :Because Gold Drive's main body is a Cobra-Type Roidmude, he possessed herculean strength. When the Tridoron tried to ram Gold Drive upon being summoned by Shinnosuke, Banno stopped it in its tracks and then kicked it with such force that it flew into the air. ;Golden Energy Manipulation :As he is a Super Evolved Roidmude, Gold Drive can generate golden energies to his liking: :;Energy Blast :Gold Drive can unleash a powerful golden energy ball from his palm. :;Energy Shield :Gold Drive can create a circular energy shield from his left arm. :;Teleportation :Banno can teleport himself and other passengers by transforming their particles into data strips. :;Levitation :Gold Drive can easily levitate on his own will. :;Electromagnetic Cyclone :Gold Drive can imprison his enemies in an electromagnetic wave. :;Energy Wave ::As with all Super Evolved-Roidmudes, he can unleash a golden energy wave which enough to render a Kamen Rider untransformed. :;Electricity Paralysis ::Gold Drive can trap his opponents in an electric wave. :;Energy Lance ::Gold Drive can create an energy lance construct. The Full Throttle finishers used by this Type are as follows: * : With the Zenrin Shooter and Signal Tomarle, Gold Drive fires several blasts which creates explosions that surround his opponent. * : With the Door-Ju and his own power, Gold Drive fires a ball of energy which flies over directly above the enemy. Afterwards, he pops the ball with the Break Gunner into a hailing barrage of bullets. *Unnamed Rider Kick Appearances: Drive Episodes 41-46 }} Equipment Devices *Banno Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based weapon-selecting device (used to activate Signal Bikes or Shift Cars). Gold Drive has a jet-black version of it. *Shift Cars - Gives access to Gold Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Gold Drive's secondary powers, depending on which bike is used (stolen from Mach) Weapons *Zenrin Shooter- Gold Drive's gun weapon. Stolen from Kamen Rider Mach during their first battle. *Door-Ju - Gold Drive's second gun weapon originally used by the second Drive. Stolen during Drive's first fight with Gold Drive along with the Brake Gunner. *Break Gunner - Gold Drive's third gun weapon originally used by Chaser. *Handle-Ken - Gold Drive's sword weapon. Stolen from Drive during their second fight. *Shingou-Ax - Gold Drive's ax weapon. Stolen from Chaser during his final encounter. *Sigma Circular - Final weapon to initiate Global Freeze Vehicles *Ride Booster Red - Stolen from Drive Pit Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tenjuro Banno is voiced and portrayed by . As Gold Drive, his suit actor is . While possessing Roidmude 006's Coreless body, he is portrayed by an unknown suit actor while retaining his voice. Etymology Banno's surname is a homonym of the Japanese word , which ties in with his ability to perform multiple abilities, like attacking and healing. If the order of the kanji is changed, it becomes another Japanese word , referring to his personality. Notes *In the late July 2015 scans of Drive, it refers Banno's rider form as . However, in later material and even in-show, he is simply called Gold Drive, with the "Kamen Rider" title dropped. The official TV-Asahi website categorizes Gold Drive with the Roidmudeshttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/roy/ and most material consistently use "Gold Drive"https://www.ganbarizing.com/riderlist/https://tamashii.jp/item/11391/, putting his Kamen Rider status as debatable. *Concept art of Gold Drive shows that he originally had a gold Shift Tire in place of where the repainted Archetype Gear would be on the final suit design. **The screen on the Banno Driver also has Drive Type Speed's "S" symbol, suggesting that the Banno Driver's facial expressions weren't yet finalized at that time. **The strap on Gold Drive's Shift Brace was also originally intended to be black, but later remained as red. *Gold Drive's suit appears to be molded based on Protodrive's suit with Type Speed's headpiece. **It is possible that Gold Drive's helmet is taken from Type High Speed's headpiece. *Continuing the "Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider" concept, Tenjuro becomes the K.A.R.R. counterpart to Krim's K.I.T.T. **This is further noticeable in the fact that the colors of their respective belts LEDs are the same as their Knight Rider counterpart's Anamorphic Equalizers. (Krim and K.I.T.T's are red while Tenjuro and K.A.R.R.'s are yellow.) **Banno using Roidmude 006's coreless body to transform into Gold Drive mirrors the 2008 installment of Knight Rider where K.A.R.R. assimilates agent Alex Torres in order to destroy K.I.T.T. *Banno is the first rider to also be his own transformation device. *The method of his demise is doubly karmic, as not only was it the same method that Shinnosuke used to destroy Mr. Belt after the chip that Banno had his assistant install into his former colleague to corrupt him, but it was also done using the weapon of his final victim. **Similarly, his death also parallels with certain Mirror Riders in particular those commit the most grave sins, in such a way to the extent where an ironic death serves a punishment for their heinous actions. *On the box art for the DX Banno Driver, Gold Drive's name is misspelled as "Gord Drive". However this is not all incorrect as "Gord" is the Japanese romanization of the English word "Gold", if a more direct romanization. **Most likely for the same reason, he is labeled as "Gord Drive" for Gold Drive's S.H. Figuarts release as well. **Interestingly, the Taiwanese site for Premium Bandai directly uses the "Gold Drive" spelling. **Though not likely to be, the word "Gord" can be an adjective meaning "arrogant" in , and will have the pronunciation of if and only if this word is used in singular neuter positive formshttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/gord#Serbo-Croatian. **This is not the first time using the Japanese word ゴルド but not ゴールド to represent the English word Gold, there are similar cases like Goldphoenix in Kamen Rider Ryuki. Appearances **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' }} ru:Тендзюро Банно Category:Non human riders